This proposal will evaluate IGF-I/II and IGFBP-e release in alveolar macrophage supernatants and BAL fluid, inpatients with asbestosis, idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis and normals and; to evaluate IGF-1 receptor binding, number m RNA expression and transcription including protooncogene expression secondary to IGF stimulation in these groups.